The invention relates to an attachable rod ignition coil for a motor vehicle comprising an ignition coil component with a spark plug receptacle for attaching a spark plug.
The invention also relates to an attachable rod ignition coil comprising an ignition coil component and an adapter with a spark plug receptacle for fastening to a spark plug.